BLUEBELLS
by zhougirlz
Summary: Bunga yang sangat di sukai oleh Jongin, tapi malah dibilang jelek oleh kekasihnya sendiri? /"Ah.. Bluebells?"/ "Apa yang kau katakan tadi Mr. Oh?"/ "Bear, kau tahu kenapa aku katakan jika bunga kesukaanmu itu jelek?"/ Sehun x Jongin/ HunKai/ SeKai/ KaiHun/ Dont forget to review guysss


**BLUEBELLS**

 **Author : kimykai**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE/ SHOUNEN AI**

 **THIS IS CRACK COUPLE GUYS!**

 **N/A :**

· **Ini FF asli dari otak saya, walaupun jelek tapi tolong hargai saya dengan cara review ya ^^**

· **Saya sepertinya mau hiatus dulu menerjemahkan FF ya.. Mungkin sampe beres lebaran. Rencananya saya ingin translate FF ChanBaek, ada yang suka? Atau mau request? Soalnya saya lagi bingung -_-**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Hey, lihat bunga itu Sehunnie.."

Jongin berlari ke arah bunga yang ia tunjuk. Berjongkok disamping bunga tersebut dengan senyum yang tak luput dari bibir tebalnya. Angin kering yang berhembus kencang membuat rambut kecoklatannya sedikit teracak dan menutupi sebagian matanya, ah jangan lupa dengan sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam membuat wajah Jongin terlihat begitu cantik –walaupun dia memang cantik-.

"Ah.. _Bluebells_?" Sehun –sang kekasih- datang dan ikut berjongkok disamping Jongin. Tidak, perhatian Sehun bukan pada bunga yang sedang Jongin pegang. Karena perhatiannya akan selalu tertuju pada Jongin, ya hanya Kim Jongin.

"Kau sangat menyukai bunga jelek seperti itu?" tambah Sehun, tangannya terayun untuk menyibak rambut Jongin yang menutupi matanya.

- _Bluebells_ , bunga musim semi abadi yang tumbuh dari umbi dan termasuk dalam keluarga _Lilies_. Bunga yang melambangkan keteguhan dan kebaikan hati. Bunga yang dipercaya sebagai bunga di dalam kehidupan dongeng, bunga yang berbentuk lonceng ini diceritakan sebagai tempat tinggal para peri. _Bluebells_ dikenal sebagai bunga nasional Inggris, yang membuat bunga tersebut sangat dilindungi-

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi Mr. Oh?" Jongin berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depan Sehun, yang mana membuat Sehun tersenyum geli dan mendekat pada Jongin.

"Apa aku salah, _bear_? Bukankah bunga itu memang jelek?" Sehun berbisik dengan tangannya menyelipkan bunga _bluebells_ tersebut di telinga kanan Jongin.

"Yak Mr. Oh!" Jongin berteriak seraya membulatkan matanya dengan lucu. "Kenapa kau memetiknya Tuan- _albino_ -Sehun?! Itu kan dilindungi, kau bisa dipenjara jika ketahuan mengambilnya. Dan-"

Sehun tertawa cukup keras kali ini. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jongin, mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada telinga Jongin, "Berhentilah berteriak Mrs. Oh. Dan oh ya, kau terlihat semakin cantik dengan bunga itu, _Fairy Jongin_."

Jongin tidak bisa berbohong, hatinya sangat senang saat Sehun mengatakan itu. Ya, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sehun menggombalinya, tapi sayang Jongin masih selalu saja tersipu dengan pipinya yang akan berubah menjadi merah.

" _Bear_ , kau tahu kenapa aku katakan jika bunga kesukaanmu itu jelek?" Sehun berbisik lagi.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun menghadapkan tubuh Jongin agar menghadap kepadanya, menatap dalam manik kelam mata Jongin yang selalu terlihat indah dimata Sehun. Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih terdiam, dan Jongin sepertinya mulai jengah karena bibirnya yang mulai mengerucut imut. "Mr. Oh-"

"Mrs. Oh…" potong Sehun.

"…jangan berharap jika aku akan menjawab _'karena yang cantik dan indah hanyalah dirimu'_ , okay? Karena aku tidak berniat untuk mengatakan itu."

 _Wait-_

"You _jerk_ Oh Sehun! Stupid-"

 _Grep_

Sebelum Jongin mengumpat lebih banyak tentang dirinya, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci bibir tebal Jongin dalam ciumannya. Tidak lama, hanya sekedar menempel dan sedikit melumat, lalu saling melepaskan.

Hey, liat itu mampu membuat pipi seorang Kim Jongin memerah kembali. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. "Kenapa kau selalu tahu kelemahanku." gumam Jongin lirih.

Ya, seorang Oh Sehun mampu menjinakkan hati Kim Jongin yang sedang berkobar api kemarahan. Tentu saja dengan sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan milik Oh Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, mengusap rambut Jongin dengan lembut, "Hey _bear_ , liat matahari terbenam."

Jongin membalikkan badannya, sekarang posisi Sehun sedang memeluk Jongin dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kim Jongin lagi dan lagi tersipu malu.

" _Because Kim Jongin more beautiful than anything_."

Lihat?

Pada akhirnya seorang Oh Sehun akan mengatakan hal itu pada Kim Jongin, bukan?

Aww.. _So cheesy, right_?

 _-dan karena Kim Jongin adalah rumah Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Apa ini? -_-**

 **Ini FF muncul begitu saja di otak saat saya buka Ms. Word.**

 **Ini tidak jelas sekali FF nya ya, teman-teman?**

 **Kkk~ But, don't forget to review guys.**

 **Review kalian sangat berarti. Jangan jadi Silent Riders okay?**

 ** _Thanks to :_**

 ** _jjong86; guest; dhantieee; lustkai; cute; meliarisky7; sayakanoicinoe; bubbleosh; Red Rose9488; rofi mvpshawol; laxyovrds; Wiwitdyas1; Damchu93; airin; nadia; Syakilashine; deathangel94; k1mut; Meilinda600; cici fu; Kamong Jjong; kimm bii; byuyun92; Kim Kai Jong; asmayae;_**

 **N/A : Saya sepertinya mau hiatus dulu menerjemahkan FF ya.. Mungkin sampe beres lebaran. Rencananya saya ingin translate FF ChanBaek, ada yang suka? Atau mau request? Soalnya saya lagi bingung -_-**

 **Ada yang mau drabble family hunkai? Wkwk unjuk tangan kalian min. 10 review deh wkwk**

 **w/ Love kimykai and EXO**


End file.
